Eotienses A 3
Eotienses A 3 is the only Earth-like world in the Eotienses system. It was terraformed and has a human-breathable atmosphere with indigenous alien life. Senator Denton Patreus' home and the Imperial Museum of Culture are located here.Historical Sculptures Stolen - 18 SEP 3304 History Founding Terraforming of this planet began in 2288 and was completed in 2312. The first surface settlement was founded on December 21, 2312 by Isabelle Patreus, an ancestor of Denton Patreus, and this date is commemorated by the annual holiday of Planetfall.Local News (Eotienses): Eotienses Celebrates Planetfall The city of Port Isabelle, named after Isabelle Patreus, is the planet's capital.GalNet: Imperial Slaves Freed by Activists Emancipation crisis On June 8, 3305, the company Tilbery Construction, based on Eotienses A 3, came under fire from anti-slavery charity Unchain for its purchase of a large shipment of Imperial Slaves. Tilbery Construction CEO Garrett Kline claimed the 4,000 slaves were needed as a workforce to build a new water treatment facility that would serve Port Isabelle, but Unchain insisted that the slaves' contracts could be violated and Tilbery Construction was too inexperienced to manage them.GalNet: Mass Purchase of Imperial Slaves On June 15, Tilbery Construction revealed it was a front for the anti-slavery group Autonomy, which liberated all 4,000 Imperial slaves outside Port Isabelle shortly after their delivery. Unfortunately, journalist Gwendolyn Nash reported on June 22 that the forcibly-freed slaves had inundated Port Isabelle, as they lacked food, shelter, income, and the means to return home. Public buildings, such as the Imperial Museum of Culture, were converted into temporary camps, and police and support services struggled to cope. Clashes between the former slaves and local citizens were reported.GalNet: Imperial Slaves Stranded Princess Aisling Duval, CEO of anti-slavery charity Unchain, condemned Autonomy's actions as reckless, explaining that under Imperial law, manumitting Imperial Slaves required careful monitoring to ensure that they received adequate employment and protection afterwards. Meanwhile, the situation in Port Isabelle remained tense, with the former slaves resorting to begging for food and credits.GalNet: Aisling Duval Condemns Autonomy Group The emancipated soon began forming armed bands, with one group invading Port Isabelle's spaceport and attempting to seize the transport ships used to bring them to Eotienses A 3, while other groups besieged government buildings and demanded they be officially re-enslaved in order to complete their contracts. Other former slaves continued begging on the streets, and welfare resources were overwhelmed.GalNet: Further Disorder at Port Isabelle An Imperial Internal Security Service taskforce intervened to contain the crisis on July 13, 3305. All 4,000 liberated slaves were located and detained at temporary holding areas, and discussions were opened with local authorities to find a solution to their plight. Repairs to parts of Port Isabelle that were damaged in the rioting began, and most public services resumed. Captain Madoc Evander of the IISS also announced that members of Autonomy had been arrested for their role in instigating the crisis. Autonomy spokesperson Garrett Kline was additionally charged with manslaughter for crushing several ex-slaves with his ship while attempting to flee a riot.GalNet: IISS Detains Former Imperial Slaves The crisis was essentially resolved on July 20, when Unchain purchased all 4,000 slaves. Acknowledging the irony, Princess Aisling explained that it was the only practical solution to the suffering caused by Autonomy's actions, which had demonstrated that the system of Imperial Slavery was vulnerable to abuse and neglect. The re-enslaved individuals would be given proper care while they worked to pay off their debts and regain their citizenship by helping to construct a new headquarters building for Unchain in Port Isabelle.GalNet: Unchain Purchases Imperial Slaves References Category:Planets